The Crow : In The Beginning
by lexy
Summary: read to find out what it is about and please review it
1. Default Chapter

Ambulance surrounded an attic apartment with a round window that was now broken, paramedics picking up off the ground the lifeless, broken, and bloody body of Eric Draven.  
  
"Tonight they would have been wed," a 17-year-old girl standing in the rain with an old skateboard.  
  
"Kid you need to get out of here," a cop pushing her away,  
  
"Eric was my best friend, I am not leaving till I have made my peace with him," Caitlin replied.  
  
"Hey Carl, we have a live one here," the cop bringing Shelly out of the apartment on a stretcher rushing to the ambulance.  
  
Caitlin jumps in the ambulance before Carl had a chance to stop her,  
  
"Caitlin, you cant go with her," Carl getting in too.  
  
"I am staying with her," Caitlin looking him dead in the eye.  
  
"Eric, where's Eric," Shelly cries out,  
  
"he is going to be okay, just take it easy Shelly," Carl lying to her about Eric. Shelly had been raped and dragged around, she was really weak, she knew she wasn't going to make it, she slid her wedding ring off and Caitlin who was going to be in the wedding was holding on to the last person who cared anything for her, not wanting to let Shelly go knowing she wasn't going to be able to make it in this cruel city without Shelly and Eric. Shelly handed her ring to Caitlin,  
  
"I cant take this Shelly, it was a gift of love from Eric," Caitlin holding Shelly's wedding ring in her hand.  
  
"Please," Shelly begged, Caitlin looked into her frighten and weak eyes, Caitlin shook her head up and down. 


	2. Arriving at the nearest hospital

"We have a female here with internal bleeding," paramedics rushing her into the hospital,  
  
"goodbye Shelly," Caitlin holding her hand still,  
  
"let Eric keep you safe always," Shelly groaning.  
  
"Always," Caitlin being strong, the doctors took her into the ER, 16 hours later Shelly gave up, she died but not without giving it a fight, the doctor comes into the waiting room,  
  
"are you related to Shelly," the doctor bending down in front of her,  
  
"don't treat me as if I were a kid I am 17 years old and I know Shelly is dead," Caitlin getting up and walking out of the hospital and riding her skateboard to Eric's apartment in the pouring rain. 


	3. around town

Slowly walking up the stairs, with each step Caitlin took were memories that Shelly and Eric shared together. When she got to the top of the stairs she felt that she was really there inside the room, as if it was happening to her. Screaming out in pain she fell to the floor not crying but gasping for air. Caitlin curled up in Eric's bed with Eric's blood stained on the sheets, she didn't care she was just in shock.  
  
"Who would marry on Hallows Eve," Carl's voice replays in her head,  
  
"Eric and Shelly were my best friends," her own voice replies. Caitlin falls asleep in Eric's bed with the vision of the whole night replaying in her head.  
  
"Where's Caitlin at Carl," Caitlin's mother Darla worriedly,  
  
"she is safe, unlike you, your putting poison in your blood and sleeping around all the time, you're a mother and your child is out on the streets," Carl explains to her trying to turn Darla's life around.  
  
"Go on cop we don't want you kind in here," Darla's boyfriend harshly,  
  
"you know I could bust your ass for having drugs," Carl walking away,  
  
"that's right Carl, just walk on," Darla drunk and laughing. 


	4. back at the attic apartment

Caitlin couldn't sleep and sat in the window seat (big round broken window) and looks at the moon wondering why God would have done this to them on their wedding night. She then thought of the records that Eric and his band had wrote and pulled one out and put it on the record player, "it cant rain all the time," was the one that Caitlin had put in.  
  
"Eric, I miss you and Shelly already," Caitlin tears forming in her eyes, she hung her feet out of the broke window. The police and the funeral guy were digging holes for Eric and Shelly's bodies. Carl looked up and saw Caitlin sitting in the window, they stared right at each other until finally Caitlin got up and walked over to the desk in the room, took out eyeliner and colored her nails black as death. She threw over her an old trench coat of Eric's, she was strong now, she was going to let nothing happen to her.  
  
"Meow, meow," a pearl white cat comes out of its hiding place, it was Cinnamon, Eric and Shelly's cat. The cat jumped on the bed Caitlin looked herself over in the mirror then punched the mirror, her hand bled and bled cause she wouldn't put a bandage on it. 


	5. One Year Later

It had been exactly one year tonight on Hallows Eve, which some call it "Devils Night," since Shelly and Eric had been gone and Caitlin was working at a local bar now and she had been staying in Eric's attic apartment.  
  
"Hey pretty little lady why don't you come home with me tonight," a drunken middle-aged man murmurs,  
  
"how about you go sit down somewhere and leave the lady alone," the boss man pushed the guy off of Caitlin. The guy got pissed and tried to throw a punch at the boss, instead Caitlin caught the middle-aged man's fist inches from Daniel's face.  
  
"I believe he told you to go sit down," Caitlin crushing the guy's fingers. The guy shook his hand in pain and walked away,  
  
"thanks Cat," Daniel going back to work,  
  
"hey Dan, can I bring a band here tomorrow night if I can get up with them," Caitlin asks pouring a shot glass full.  
  
"Sure it would liven the place up some," Daniel sounding excited about the idea,  
  
"well I am not sure if I can." she had another vision and stumbled around almost falling to her knees.  
  
"Are you okay," Daniel catching her,  
  
"um, Dan I have to go," Caitlin getting up and grabbing her trench coat, which was Eric's and stumbling and trying to run outside to where she had parked Eric's old motorcycle and jumps on it and sped to the apartment. There she parked the bike and ran to Eric's grave and held her hand out as if she were going to help him out of his grave. Suddenly the ground in which he laid under started to shake and raise up, then suddenly a hand shot out of the dirt, it was Eric's hand, he was back to set things right, Caitlin grabbed his hand and helped him out. He got out of his grave and screamed as loud as he could and ripped his shirt in half and ran as fast as he could down the block. Caitlin waiting inside by the big broken round window. Instead of going inside out of the rain Eric sat by Shelly's grave shaking remembering the whole night it all happened,  
  
"I will set things right till we can be together," Eric strongly.  
  
Caitlin came out and got behind Eric, gently she wraps his old trench coat around him, she was about to pull her hand away from his shoulder but he put his hand on her hand and rubbed her hand a bit,  
  
"I am sorry Cat," Eric turning his head sideways to look at her but not looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Why don't we get you inside the house," Caitlin getting him up, he was soaked, with his black long hair covering his face, Caitlin pushed his hair slowly out of his face and looked into his eyes,  
  
"its going to hurt to be in this apartment till you get used to it," Caitlin helping him up the stairs, he could hardly handle it, he kept falling down on the stairs, Caitlin held him up the best she could till they got to the apartment attic.  
  
"Are you okay," Caitlin asks,  
  
he shook his head yes when really he was hurting bad,  
  
"are you ready for this," Caitlin looking him dead in the eye.  
  
""Yes," Eric replies, then she opens the door and he saw everything that happened, he ran in the attic and ran to the window and grabbed the rim of the window throwing the rest of his body into the sky then he swung back into the window and slid on his knees across the floor. His hands were cut from the glass but they healed as fast as they were cut. He was immortal now, the crow was his soul, if the crow died he would die.  
  
"Calm down," Caitlin hugging him tightly, he saw how she stayed with Shelly and how Shelly gave her wedding ring to Caitlin didn't want to accept it,  
  
"you stayed strong for Shelly, she really wanted to share our love with you," Eric hurt,  
  
"but I didn't want to take it, it was a gift of your love for her," Caitlin with a hurt expression on her face.  
  
"How did you know that I was coming back," Eric asks without any emotions on his face,  
  
"I have had dreams, I had a vision at work that knocked me down before I came back here to help you get out," Caitlin getting up trying to be strong,  
  
"its okay Cat, I am here," Eric reaching out to her afraid to stand up, afraid that he would be too weak.  
  
"But you left without saying goodbye," Caitlin bawled as she turned around to face him. He hung his head,  
  
"goodbyes aren't always easy," Eric bowing his head,  
  
"come here Eric," Caitlin motions.  
  
"I am too weak," Eric not trying to move,  
  
"come here," Caitlin strongly, Eric got up a bit weak but strong enough to walk and goes over to her in the dim light.  
  
"Sit down," Caitlin pointing to the chair, Eric sits down,  
  
"what are you doing Eric questions,  
  
"just relax," Caitlin starting to draw on his face with a eyeliner, after she was done he looked in the broken mirror,  
  
"I look like a clown, what happened to the mirror," Eric asks,  
  
"nothing, just a little accident," Caitlin covering her hand that still had visible pieces of glass in it.  
  
"Cat, just a little accident, why did you do this," Eric grabbing her bad hand,  
  
"careful," Caitlin harshly, Eric looks at her hand and squeezed her wrist, glass started popping out of her hand and it started bleeding,  
  
"Eric, your hurting me," Caitlin cries out,  
  
"answer my question," Eric looking her in the eyes.  
  
"I did it cause I saw the same visions," Caitlin looking away,  
  
"look at your hand," Eric pointing out to her that the glass was out of her hand. Finally all the glass came out and Eric got the sheet from his bed and ripped it and wrapped it around her hand. 


	6. chapter six

"Hey Cinnamon I thought you were dead," Eric pets his cat.  
  
"We need sleep," Caitlin holding her hand,  
  
"you do, I don't sleep, you may take my bed to sleep in though," Eric looking at himself in broken mirror,  
  
"no, I am going to sleep in the window," Caitlin looking at him,  
  
"but why," Eric looking at hurt at her.  
  
"I feel closer to Shelly this way," Caitlin taking Eric's old trench coat and putting it over her as she stared up at the star lit sky.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid Cat," Eric putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I am not afraid of you, I just don't want to get close to you cause your only here till you are finished with your work," Caitlin shrugging him off her shoulder he left her alone only to put a record on the record player that she had been playing earlier, "it can't rain all the time," then walked back over to her, extended his hand,  
  
"may I please have a dance with the most gorgeous girl in the city," Eric asks hurt,  
  
"you mean the second gorgeous girl don't you," Caitlin smiles halfway.  
  
"No, the most gorgeous girl," Eric motioning for her to take his hand, Caitlin almost cried as she took his hand, he pulls her close to him,  
  
"we never danced together," Caitlin looking away from him.  
  
"Well now, we have," Eric running his hands gently over her back, Caitlin burst into tears,  
  
"I love you Eric, I have loved you ever since we meet," Caitlin looking away from him,  
  
"I know we got close so fast," Eric hugging her.  
  
"No, I have loved you just like Shelly had," Caitlin whispers in his ear, Eric started crying because he had left his best friend behind.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before," Eric in her softly,  
  
"afraid that you wouldn't want to be my friend," Caitlin crying.  
  
"Hey there wouldn't be any reason that I would leave you, you wouldn't have anyone then," Eric says then realized he had said everything all wrong,  
  
"Cat, I didn't mean anything by that," Eric pulling away from her,  
  
"sure you didn't," Caitlin running from the apartment building and getting on the bike and speeding to the club.  
  
"Hey girl, what are you doing here," Daniel asks,  
  
"just a bit upset, I just need to work Dan," Caitlin a bit harsh, jumping over the bar.  
  
"Okay, do you wanna talk about it love," Daniel asks,  
  
"you wouldn't believe me if I told you Dan so lets not talk about it," Caitlin pouring shot glass.  
  
"Try me," Daniel smiling,  
  
"okay my best friend came back from the dead and the only thing stopping him from not being my friend is because my mother who is never around to feed me or cloth me," Caitlin slamming her bad hand down on the bar and screaming a bit loud.  
  
"No need to wake up the vampires now, hehe," Daniel smiling,  
  
"well its Eric's fault, he removed the glass from my hand just a few minutes ago," Caitlin making a awful face,  
  
"what, you mean he is alive," Daniel about to freak out.  
  
"Hey Caitlin could you pour me a drink," Eric smiling, Daniel jumped,  
  
"who the hell are you, you look like a fuckin' clown," Daniel backing away.  
  
"Its okay, Eric Draven meet my boss Daniel," Caitlin pouring Eric a drink,  
  
"I guess I believe you now," Daniel shaking, afraid to even shake Eric's hand, Eric shook his hand and fell back with a vision from just touching him. A vision of Caitlin and him talking and her being there for him when his girlfriend was killed.  
  
"I am sorry man, about your girl," Eric hurt,  
  
"how did you know about that," Daniel puzzled.  
  
"Don't worry bout it," Eric paying for his drink, then downing it in one gulp.  
  
"Okay, I will leave you Caitlin if that's what you really want me to do, but I will always care a lot for you as a friend, not because of your mother or that you wont have anyone but because I have always cared for you," Eric walking away headed in the direction of where the apartment was.  
  
"You have one messed up friend," Daniel going back to work,  
  
"yeah, well he is a good friend," Caitlin pouring more drinks. 


	7. chapter seven

Caitlin getting ready to go home, getting her pay for the night,  
  
"have a good night Cat," Daniel looks at her hurt.  
  
"Yeah, I will try okay, Dan," Caitlin, slapping his face gently, then leaving bar.  
  
"Eric, god don't scare me like that," Caitlin jumping a bit as he turned around,  
  
"I am sorry for what I said," Eric bowing in front of her.  
  
"It just came out wrong," Caitlin looking at him a bit tired and hurt,  
  
"thanks for being there when I needed you," Eric kissing her hand, Caitlin bows this time in front of Eric.  
  
"Lets go to the apartment," Eric getting on his motorcycle, Caitlin gets on behind him and puts her arms around his waist,  
  
"are you ready," Eric rubbing her hands and cocking his head to look at her,  
  
"yeah," Caitlin wanting so badly to kiss his black panted lips. To her amazement he puts his hand to her face,  
  
"I cant love you," Eric looking deep into her eyes.  
  
She could see his soul and how much he wanted to be with Shelly,  
  
"I know you miss her," Caitlin almost starts to cry because of her love for him, Eric looks hurt but then turns the engine on and lets his old baby(the bike) run and then sped to the attic. 


	8. chapter 8

Caitlin lay asleep in Eric's bed, Eric lay by her side thinking of Shelly.  
  
"Love her Eric," Shelly's voice enters his head,  
  
"but I cant, I love you and its going to hurt her when I have to leave," Eric thought,  
  
"you wont leave, if you take care of her, if you don't she will die just like us," Shelly whispers in his mind,  
  
"I cannot love her," Eric begins to cry then got up without waking Caitlin up. Slowly he begins to break down putting his hands to his head wanting the visions to end, he fell to his knees and he couldn't help but cry out in pain from Shelly's memory, Caitlin woke up finding him in pain on the floor. She ran to him and held him,  
  
"it cant rain all the time, your tears wont fall forever," Caitlin starts to sing in his ear.  
  
"You know I can not love you," Eric cries,  
  
"shh, don't think about that right now," Caitlin staring in his eyes.  
  
"How did you get to be so strong, your mentally and physically strong," Eric looking at her,  
  
"different exercises and one of them was this," Caitlin grabbing the frame that was hanging down in the room and pulled herself up doing chin up, then showing him push ups.  
  
"Well how did you get to be so mentally strong," Eric on his knees in the floor, Caitlin looked hurt at him and walked and knelt in front of him,  
  
"I had to depend on myself, I had to help myself, I had to be strong after you and Shelly died, I had to find a job and it was hard," Caitlin putting her hand on Eric's head.  
  
"Are you going to be okay Eric," Caitlin rubbing his back,  
  
"yeah," Eric getting up and starting to work out,  
  
"we need to find you a shirt," Caitlin almost crying, Eric lowers himself down and walks over to her from behind,  
  
"come on, worry about a shirt later you need some sleep," Eric picking her up in his arms and carrying her over to the bed and lays her gently on the bed,  
  
"sleep Caitlin," Eric putting his trench coat over her. He held her hand and rubbed it,  
  
"I love you so much Eric," Caitlin cried,  
  
"its okay," Eric starts to sing her favorite song to her and she finally fell asleep. Morning came and it was getting on being 12:30 in the middle of noon, Eric had been working out and just had got out of the shower and was in towel over by the dresser, he paused for a moment and saw the picture of him and Shelly and he touched Shelly's hair and lips of the picture, remembering her soft long hair flowing in the wind and how it was to kiss her sweet lips,  
  
"Eric, you have to set things right, you cant do this with thinking of how we were, move on," Shelly forced into his head.  
  
"I know, I love you Shelly, always," he says, then made a fire in the fireplace and burns the entire pictures of him and Shelly, everyone of them but the one of him, Shelly, Caitlin. Slowly, still in a towel, he walked over to the bed, he gently laid the picture in Caitlin's hand,  
  
"good morning Eric," Caitlin popping her eyes open,  
  
"hi," Eric pushed her hair back,  
  
"what's this," Caitlin looking at the picture of them together.  
  
"I saved this picture for you to keep near to you always if you want it," Eric sitting on the edge of the bed with her,  
  
"of course, what happen to the rest of them," Caitlin turning on her side and still under the trench coat.  
  
"I had to burn them," Eric bowing his head letting his clean black hair fall around his face, Caitlin pushed his hair from his face and looked at the picture,  
  
"I understand Eric," Caitlin getting up,  
  
"Shelly tells me that I should love you," Eric looking up,  
  
"that is your decision," Caitlin going to the window, sitting in the window,  
  
"no, cause if I don't love you, you will be killed just as Shelly was," Eric walking over to Caitlin and the crow flew in the window landing on Caitlin's shoulder,  
  
"its still your decision to love me," Caitlin looking at the crow,  
  
"I don't know if I can," Eric letting his hair fall over his face,  
  
"you can if you want to," Caitlin looking out the window, knowing that her life was at risk.  
  
"I am going to go get my clothes on," Eric getting up,  
  
"wait, I want to try something," Caitlin jumping up from where she sat and running to him and kissing his lips. Slowly she pulls away,  
  
"did you feel anything," Caitlin afraid of the answer,  
  
"don't answer that, just go get dressed," Caitlin motions for him to go as she picks up the phone.  
  
"Yes could you get me the number of the Blackbirds band," Caitlin asks the operator, the operator got her in touch with the band,  
  
"hello Jim sleepily says,  
  
"yes this is Caitlin," she replies,  
  
"oh, hi girl, how you been holding up," Jim hurt,  
  
"I am doing okay missing Shelly and Eric, but anyways I work at a bar now, I was wondering if you guys could come play and try to bring people in the bar," Caitlin knowing that they might not do it.  
  
"Cat, we cant play without Draven, he was the greatest in the band, we haven't been able to play without him," Jim hurting for Caitlin.  
  
"How about this, I play with you guys and we play a concert in Eric's name," Caitlin trying to lift their spirits.  
  
"Um, can I have time to talk it over with the guys and call you back," Jim thinking that they could pull it off that one time.  
  
"Yeah, do you know Eric's number cause that's where I am staying," Caitlin knowing that he would have it somewhere,  
  
"um, I threw everything of him away even the number, no worries I will call the operator to get it, late," Jim hanging the phone up.  
  
"Who were you calling," Eric buttoning his pants,  
  
"it was Carl, I have to call in from time to time so he knows I am okay," Caitlin watching him button his pants,  
  
"what," he smiles.  
  
"You need a shirt cause you are making hot with your chest showing," Caitlin going to him and starting to rub his chest a bit, then looking him in the eyes and gently kissing him. Finally she pulls away and starting to hunt a shirt for him,  
  
"yes, oh yes, this shirt looked so good on you," Caitlin making him put it on,  
  
"well I guess it will do but I can't breathe in it," he jokes cause it was skin tight on him.  
  
"I love it," Caitlin smiling,  
  
"how old am I," Eric asks,  
  
"your 20, you have been dead for a year tonight," Caitlin hurt.  
  
"Come here Cat," Eric motions, Caitlin walked over to him, he hugged her,  
  
"everything's going to be okay, I will get the bastards who did this to me and Shelly," Eric rubbing her back.  
  
"Don't you mean we," Caitlin looking at him,  
  
"no, you are going to stay with Carl till everything blows over," Eric seriously,  
  
"bullshit, I am apart of this," Caitlin looking at his eyes harshly.  
  
"Cat, you are staying with Carl, I am not going to take a chance of you getting took from me," Eric putting his hands on her face,  
  
"I am only save with you Eric," Caitlin hugging him not wanting to lose him again,  
  
"you will be fine, just remember that I will always be in here," Eric pointing to Caitlin's heart.  
  
"I also share you and Shelly, with this," Caitlin pulling the wedding ring out of her shirt on a chain around her neck,  
  
"yes, that's right, always," Eric slowly putting his hand to her face and rubbing her face gently, slowly he leaned in and kissed her. Slowly moving his hand to the back of her neck slowly French kissing her, Caitlin slowly moves against his body, slowly she moves one of her hands to the side of his face and her other hand to his side. Finally they pull away and looked at each other and they were freaking out so he went to the records and puts in a slow dance song that his band had wrote, he held his hand out for Caitlin to take,  
  
"um, no Eric its too weird right now," Caitlin putting her hand to her head.  
  
"Come here," Eric knowing a dance would clear the weirdness between them, but Caitlin shook her head no, but Eric grabbed her and pulled her close to his body.  
  
"Why do you always think that you can make everything all better again," Caitlin tries to ask but Eric puts his finger over her soft lips. Caitlin just lays her head on his shoulder, after a while  
  
"did you feel anything," Caitlin softly in his ear, he thought that if he answered it that it wasn't going to make the situation any better.  
  
"I cannot answer that Cat, not till my battle is over," Eric hurting.  
  
"I respect that answer," Caitlin hurt,  
  
"you aren't going to die Cat, I am going to protect you," Eric looking her in the eye. The phone rings,  
  
"hello," Caitlin answers,  
  
"hey, its Jim, the band thought about it and we will play free for Eric and Shelly's memory," Jim says, Caitlin smiling very excited,  
  
"what time," Caitlin anxiously.  
  
"Get there in bout an hour and we shall practice," Jim says,  
  
"cool, I have my own electric strings so I can play," Caitlin says,  
  
"you know how to play," Jim impressed,  
  
"of course, I learned from the best," Caitlin half smiling.  
  
"Yeah, the best this cruel city ever did see," Jim missing Eric terribly,  
  
"well get packed and I will see you then," Caitlin hanging the phone up and getting her guitar in tune,  
  
"what are you guys doing tonight," Eric smiling,  
  
"nothing at all," Caitlin smiling.  
  
"I know you are up to something," Eric starting to tickle her a bit,  
  
"no, no, no, I have to go to the club, come to the club later on tonight bout 8, I have a good surprise for you," Caitlin smiling and kissed him hard,  
  
"oh goodie surprises," Eric sighs, Eric didn't like surprises.  
  
"Its okay, this is a good surprise," Caitlin get her guitar and putting the band around her shoulder and putting it on her back and rubbed Eric's hand.  
  
"Okay," Eric sighs,  
  
"thank you Eric," Caitlin running to his bike outside and road to the club. 


End file.
